The development environment for a large, enterprise software application may have a very large number of source code components stored in a source code repository. In addition, these source code components may have been modified multiple times throughout the evolution of the software application. The source code repository may contain source code components that provide examples of good or bad code, or are representative of best practices for specific situations or design patterns. However, locating these examples or best practices may be difficult in a large software repository, because the evaluation of the source code component as a good (or bad) example may rely solely on the subjective opinion of the personnel searching the code.
The development environment may provide a simple ratings system allowing development personnel to rate various code artifacts and other source code components in the source code repository. These ratings could then be used to identify the best and worst components to use as example code, as well as to develop best practices. However, these ratings similarly rely solely on the subjective opinions of the personnel rating the code, and do not take into account the objective quality and/or success of the code in the development/production environment, or the qualifications of the person providing the ratings.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.